


No Time For That

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gender Roles, ain't nobody got time for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: There are more important things to worry about than something like gender roles.





	No Time For That

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Felix/Calhoun. gender roles."

Upon their marriage, Felix took Tamora’s last name, for use during off-hours at the arcade. Felix knew that in most marriages, the female was the one to take the man’s name. But they were different. He was not bothered by this, and besides, he did not have a last name. 

Tamora was not interested in conforming to gender roles, after all, she was no Princess Peach, with doing a job that mostly men did (in fact, she was the only woman in her game). She had no time for worrying about gender roles. She just wanted to be with him. And he felt the same way. 

Sure she cursed like a sailor or rather, a Marine (which was something he did not do). And when it came to decency, she did not worry about such things: she would answer the question of “are you decent?” with “yes” even if she was not, and that sure surprised him opening the door the first at least hundred times it happened (as well as Ralph that one time), but they were very happy together.

And that was far more important than worrying about gender roles.


End file.
